Stef and Lena One Shots
by FosterFan01
Summary: Please read, review, and give me some ideas! Thank you all!
1. Chapter 1

This isnt a chapter. Just letting you all know that you can send me Stef and Lena one shot requests and I will write all of them to the best of my ability. You can either PM me or comment on this. Cant wait to see the requests you all have! The more requests I get, the more you all will receive. I'll start as soon as I receive a request! Thank you all!

I can write either brand new scenes or I can re-make scenes for you guys! Just comment or PM me ideas and I'll get started right away!


	2. Chapter 2: The Fight

Lena had walked Gretchen to her car and then slowly made her way back into the house. She made her way into the kitchen and could tell that Stef was mad. Stef had made it clear from the beginning that she didn't want to be married again.

"Stef, I'm sorry. I should have told you, you're right. But I didn't think it mattered to you." Lena said as Stef stood there in the middle of the kitchen clearing the table.

"You dont think that maybe after being together 10 years that you could have mentioned it?!" Stef yelled loudly.

"I know, and I said I'm sorry.." Stef was so angry that when she went to grab the knife it sliced her hand. "Babe, CALM DOWN! Please, you're scaring me Stef!" Lena was worried and grabbed Stef's hand to guide her to the kitchen and clean the open wound up.

"Lena, why didn't you just tell me? What, were you expecting some flash mob or something?" Stef was angry and she was definitely showing it in her tone of voice.

"Don't be an ass Stef!" Lena was yelling louder than she ever has before.

"Don't tell me how to react Lena!" Stef slammed her hand down onto the counter forgetting about the cut.

"Fuck. Shit." Stef said as a sharp shooting pain went through her whole entire hand.

"Stef, please calm down and let me look at your hand." With that said Stef finally allowed Lena to look at her hand and cover up the wound with a bandage.

"I'm sorry for getting so mad, love. It's just i wish you would have told me how you felt about marriage." Stef said looking up at Lena and she could see the guilt Lena felt in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Stef.." Lena put her arms around her lovers neck and pulled her into a tight hug. Stef pulled back and passionately kissed Lena on the lips, while Lena returned it back. Things escalated and the next thing Lena knew was Stef had her shirt off and they were full on making out.

"How about we take this some place a little more... comfortable?" Stef suggested and Lena just smiled and allowed Stef to guide her up the stairs and into their bedroom. They both knew they had a very long night ahead of them and as soon as their bedroom door shut they were acting like teenagers having sex for the first time all over again.


	3. Chapter 3: Through Sickness and Health

Lena has been at home sick on the couch for the past week. I got out of work early just to be with her even though she says she is fine and doesn't need me, I still want to be with her and take care of her.

"Lena baby! I'm home!" Stef yelled throughout the house.

"Upstairs..." Lena's voice was quiet yet soothing. Stef could tell she still wasn't feeling good. Stef made her way upstairs and into their bedroom. When she didn't see Lena on their bed she checked their master bathroom. There Lena was, hunched over the toilet puking. Stef quickly ran over to her wife and put her hair up in a pony tail so she didn't get throw up in it.

"Aw, love. How many times have you thrown up today?" Stef said while rubbing circles on Lena's back.

"This is the..." before she could finish her sentence she was puking again. Stef had a worried look on her face and knew she needed to see a doctor.

"Lena, I think we should take you to the doctors. You cant keep anything down and you are constantly throwing up." Stef was still rubbing her wife's back.

"I think I puked everything up. I promise I'll go see a doctor if I puke again babe." Lena could see the worried look in her wife's eyes but she really hated going to the doctors and she just wanted to sleep. With that said Stef helped Lena up and carried her to their bed. Stef got changed out of uniform and into some comfy clothes. By the time she got back from the bathroom, Lena was knocked out cold on their bed. Stef planted a kiss on her forehead and climbed in bed with her. She placed her arm around her wife and pulled her close. Only to have Lena wake up...

"Stef you're going to get sick. Don't get so close." Lena said as she tucked her head under the blanket for warmth.

"I don't care if I get sick. I want to hold you so I am going to hold you, love." Lena was now smiling at her wife's words and couldn't help but move in closer to Stef. That is all that was said the rest of the day because Lena fell asleep and so did Stef with her arms around her lover.


	4. Chapter 4: Stef and Lena's baby

_Thank you all so much for the reviews and the PM's._

_ It really means a lot! I hope you're enjoying._

_ Keep the requests coming!_

* * *

Lena was now 3 months pregnant with a baby girl. Stef and her were finally having a baby together. That was all Lena dreamed about.. Having a baby with the love of her life. Stef was downstairs fixing them a few sandwiches and Lena was on the couch looking at baby magazines when she felt it. She felt their baby girl kick for the first time ever!

"Stef baby! Come here! Quickly!" Lena yelled loud enough for their neighbors to here. When she heard Stef running she realized that maybe she should have said it in a different tone because Stef had a worried look on her face.

"What is it love? Is she okay?!" Stef said as she sat down next to Lena and started rubbing her wife's belly. She then got a confused look on her face when she saw Lena smiling.

"Yes, everything is fine. She just kicked! Our baby kicked for the first time ever Stef!" Lena was now in tears because she was so excited. Stef's confused face eventually spread to a big huge smile across her face. She got down on her knees and in between Lena's legs. She put her cheek onto Lena's stomach and could feel movement.

"I feel it! I feel our baby girl kicking!" Stef was so excited. She looked up at Lena and kissed her passionately. She couldn't believe it. She was having a baby with the love of her life and she just felt her kick. Stef eventually got up and layed down on the couch pulling Lena's arm.

"Come here love! I want to hold you and kiss you and hold our baby." Lena crawled on top of Stef and kissed her once again. And then again.

"I love you Stef! And I love our family so, so much! Lena said in between kisses.

"I love you too baby! And I too love our family so, so much!" Stef said and then she felt Lena kiss her once more before Lena's head was on her chest and her wife was now sound asleep on top of her. This was all Stef needed. This is all Stef wanted. Her wife, her baby girl and her big, wonderful family. With Lena passed out on top of her Stef decided to take a nap too. And that is how they spent the rest of their day. Laying there, holding each other tight. Loving every bit of life together.


	5. Chapter 5: Stef Raises Her Voice

When Stef noticed Mariana's nose ring, she was pissed. She wanted so badly to pull it out until Lena stepped in and said they will discuss it later. That made Stef even more mad but she listened to Lena and followed her family out the door. They were heading to Garret's poetry slam. The car ride there was long and quiet. Everybody was pretty upset that day over something or someone. They went to the poetry slam and supported Garret but left soon after. The car ride, once again, was long and quiet. No one spoke at all. When they arrived home, everyone hopped out of the car except Stef and Lena. They needed to talk about Mariana's actions that happened earlier.

"So, what do you think her punishment should be?" Stef spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Babe, I don't think we should punish her. She is a teenage girl trying to get a boyfriend... She is going to do those crazy little things." Lena said looking at Stef. She could tell Stef was angry and she didn't feel like arguing.

"Little things, Lena? You're kidding right? She stuck a hole in her face! That isn't little to me. She needs to be punished!" Stef was yelling and Lena didn't like it one bit. She opened up the car door, got out of the car, slammed the car door and ran inside.

Stef stayed sitting in the car. She was furious. She knew she shouldn't have raised her voice at Lena but she did. She sat there for about twenty minutes and just thought. She regretted yelling at Lena and that is when she decided to go inside. She made her way into the house to find her family sitting in the living room watching TV, including Lena. She then headed into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. Then slowly made her way towards the living room, stopping at the door frame and watching her family watch TV together. She then spotted Lena, and saw how red her eyes were. She had obviously been crying because Stef yelled at her.

"Lena, can I talk to you out her please?" Stef said in a soft, calm voice. Lena made her way up off of the couch and followed Stef into the kitchen where the both sat.

"What do you want, Stef?" Lena said, trying not to raise her voice.

"Love, have you been crying?" Lena simply nodded and tears started to fill her eyes... Again.

"Stef, you know I hate when you raise your voice at me." Lena said as tears rolled down her face. Stef took her thumb and gently brushed her lovers tears away. She hated that she made the love of her life cry. It hurt her.

"I didnt mean to raise my voice.. I'm sorry love." Stef grabbed Lena's hand to try and comfort her and show her she truly meant her apology. Lena got up from her seat and went over to Stef. She planted a simple, "I accept your apology" kiss on Stef's lips and then headed back into the living room to join her family. Stef followed behind her. That night, the whole Fosters family slept in the living room together as one big happy family.


End file.
